nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ghirahim le fabuleux
If you have any problem on the wiki, don't hesitate to leave a message on this page. Manual of Style Greetings, Ghirahim le fabuleux. I posted the same message for Astrogamer, but I don’t know if he recognized my message. The wiki is well-organized from what I see; but I would like to recommend a guide that could help users follow the wiki's standards. What do you think of having Nintendo Wiki:Manual of Style? It will be better for users to read the formatting and style in order for the wiki to be organized. It's-a me, Derek-o. (talk, blog, 05:31:39 May 21 2019 There is already a few guides in the various sub-sections of "Help and Rule" section of the "Community" tabs. There is a lot of guides that were never made and remains as broken links on the various sub-sections of "Help and Rule". The wiki pretty much already follow a style similar to the Manual of Style because that's how most wikis are written. The real problem would be to adapt it to fit the various missing guides. I would prefer to adapt those manually rather than just taking the whole Mannual of Style like it is since some guides already exist and it would be a hassle to rewrite the whole Help and Rule section. The wiki never really suffered from the lack of a complete guide in the time I was here but if you wants me to actually create the missing guides, I will do it. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 22:57, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Sure, I would like a guide layout for specific article types, such as characters and items. Are you also considering for a new portable infobox? It's-a me, Derek-o. (talk, blog, 08:07 May 22 2019 (UTC) I don't really have time to write entire articles today but I will reorganize the information page a bit to add new links toward the future guides on how to write the specific article types. You are free to start writting those if you want, I will help when I have a little bit more time. Probably tomorrow. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 21:44, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Update: I added links to the future guides on the guide page (there). You can go start one if you want. I will start writing them as soon as I have time to write no matter what. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 21:57, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Staff Introduction Block User;RainA RainA is making me mad, someone puuted proper images on the SSBU gallery, but RainA deleted them like they don't exist! And you did that again! WTF are you thinking?! Block User:Rain A right now! Block him! Block https://nintendo.fandom.com/wiki/User:RainA ! T dyjtyj ty (talk) 22:39, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Your descriptions are way too subjective and unecesary for the gallery. If you removed the use of these unecessary terms, I will simply let those images in the gallery. Well most of them, the one which is just Galeem's light beams don't contribute to anything. Also this isn't the main problem, you are an user that is blocked across the whole community to the point where you were actually blocked by a member of the Volunteer Spam Task Force and for good reasons. From what I have seen you keep making the same pages even when they are deleted and keep coming back on different accounts. You also vandalise the main pages of other with attacks against their person, which is stricly forbidden. Your current account will be blocked, take this as an oportunity to start a new one who actually follow the rules of the community instead of coming back just to spread hate. If I see you making the same edits again and again with other accounts without any meaningful modifications or behavior improvment, I will just put the pages you are editing on lock down until you cool off. Every single one of your new accounts that will be used for spam or vandalism will be blocked by default. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 00:18, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Category rename Should we rename the category "Category:Games funded by Kickstarter" to "Category:Crowdfunded games"? Not all crowdfunded games were funded through Kickstarter ie. Shaq-Fu and Indivisble which were funded through Indiegogo. --Heyalls (talk) 03:32, July 19, 2019 (UTC) This sounds like a better idea, Kickstarter is a company not a method of funding. You can change it to Crowdfunded Games by yourself if you want, I will not oppose it. I will probably change it soon by myself anyways if it hasn't been updated by the time I write this reply so you shouldn't bother too much with that. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 10:38, July 19, 2019 (UTC) Duplicate star wars article Hello, would you be able to do a favour as you are an admin. Can you delete or merge the video game article Star Wars: Episode 1: Battle for Naboo? It's a duplicate article of Star Wars: Episode I: Battle for Naboo, likely created by mistake. Notice that the difference between the two is that the duplicate's title is Episode number 1, whilst the original is Episode letter I. I also addressed this issue on the talk page. Thanks in advance, Mahdi81 (talk) 22:57, July 26, 2019 (UTC) I will delete the Star Wars: Episode 1: Battle for Naboo article as it seems to be nothing but a redirect article that should not exist to begin with if I am to believe that the game in question was never refered to as such like you say. Thanks for warning me about the existence of the duplicate article. Removing redirects that have no reason to be is always a good thing for the wiki. Be sure to check if removing the redirect does not left any broken link behind. In my experience, mistakes like this can affect a lot of pages that link to the wrong article if they are not quickly rectified. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 04:48, July 27, 2019 (UTC) A small edit to the situation: The second link you gave me seems to also be a pretty useless redirect to the actual article so to clear everything up, I deleted it too. From now on the only article on the matter should be Star Wars Episode I: Battle for Naboo and every edits in relation to said game should be on this page. I also noticed that Star Wars Episode I: Battle for Naboo fits more as a title for the game since other Star Wars related articles use the same format (mainly Star Wars Episode I: Racer). With one article instead of three everything surrounding the game should be way clearer. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 04:58, July 27, 2019 (UTC) Admin Hey, I'm epicmagicboi6, but call me emb6. I would LOVE to be an admin, so if I help enough, can I be one? EpicMagicBoi6 (talk) 20:32, July 30, 2019 (UTC) If you want to read it in French, I guess you can. Hey, je suis epicmagicboi6, mais appelez-moi emb6. J'adorerais être un administrateur, alors si j'aide suffisamment, puis-je en être un? EpicMagicBoi6 (talk) 20:33, July 30, 2019 (UTC) To become an admin you must have been on the wiki for a while, you need to prove that you understand how the article structure works, this is usually done by creating multiple high quality articles from scratch. Lastly, you must understand the rules of the wiki and uphold them. Know that I am not the one who nominate Admins, Astrogamer is as he is pretty much the one running the wiki by being the only active Bureaucrat on the wiki. Despite all this you should know that we do not nominate Admin often. To give you a perspective, I am the last Admin to have been nominated and that was almost exactly 2 years ago. Every other currently active Admins were nominated before me. You honestly have a better shot at becomming a rollback or a content moderator than an Admin if you prove that you understand how the wiki should be managed. You should also know that I never asked to become an Admin, the role was proposed to me and I accepted it. While I am at it, you don't need to speak to me in French. It is my first language but I understand english perfectly. It would be pretty tough to be an Admin for a wiki completely written in english if I didn't understand it to begin with. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 21:10, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Epic Mario This time it's Epic Mario on Nintendo Switch and the account is MrAlexMoore07062003. Thanks in advance. TheAmazingRaspberry (talk) 11:16, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Update: He moved it to Nintendo's Epic Mario, but left behind a redirect. Could you please delete it? Thanks. TheAmazingRaspberry (talk) 15:26, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Both pages are now protected and the user has been blocked. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 17:21, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Leaks Hi! Can you please delete my all my "Nintendo Direct leak" blog posts? Thanks. --User:Predictthefuture Done. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 14:47, August 24, 2019 (UTC) You guessed it It's Nintendo Switch: Epic Mario and the user is Alexisgoodandhelp171717. If possible, could you block their IP address? That should hopefully stop them from creating new accounts. TheAmazingRaspberry (talk) 14:15, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Done. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 14:47, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Plagiarism from another site. Recently, a user has created three pages (here, here, and here) that have taken a lot from another site. It looks as though it was mostly copy-and-paste. I marked them for deletion because plagiarism is not allowed on this wiki. Tgr6234 (talk) 09:36, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Nintendo presents Epic Mario They're back. They've created the page Nintendo presents Epic Mario and several other articles (Cheats, Credits, Gallery, Videos). Their accounts are Mickey36andAlex16, Nickelodeon1977, Shinchan111, Mralexmoore070603, UncleGrandpa17, Breadwinners2014-2016, and NickToons2003. Seriously, how the hell do we stop this? TheAmazingRaspberry (talk) 11:08, August 28, 2019 (UTC) If possible can you block the IP address of this guy which i believe should be the same across all accounts? That should prevent him from making another account, (that is unless he has multiple computing devices...). As we have seen, a single block on one user clearly doesn't work and he'll just come with multiple variations of the Epic Mario title. And as a side note, just spare a moment to look at the history of this article before you delete it. My god... Mahdi81 (talk) 11:28, August 28, 2019 (UTC) The problem is that I actually do it. Everytime I block someone I make sure I choose the option that block every account that share the same IP as the one I blocked. I really don't really know what to do beyond that because it's really the most I can do with my blocking options unless I am missing something. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 09:45, August 29, 2019 (UTC) There is another page and another user: Nintendo presents... Epic Mario and User:NickToons2003. There is also a gallery and the like. Tgr6234 (talk) 13:28, August 29, 2019 (UTC) This dude never gives up does he, enough said - it is still there as of now. As a side note, he had also been striking Mario Wiki this is not just a Nintendo wiki-exclusive problem. Mahdi81 (talk) 18:26, August 29, 2019 (UTC) The latest account is here. Tgr6234 (talk) 19:20, August 29, 2019 (UTC) And now its User:JimmyAWESOME1707. Tgr6234 (talk) 19:42, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Is it possible for Wikia/Fandom's staff do anything about this? Or do they have the same power as Wiki admins in this scenario? TheAmazingRaspberry (talk) 20:06, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Well that's usually the job of the admin since his vandalism seems to only be limited to this wiki. If he was a cross wiki vandal, that would be the job of the Volunteer Spam Task Force. Yes he is obnoxious but if anything it doesn't take to long to ban his accounts and permanently render the fake pages he creates uneditable. Eventually he will run out of ways to make his page. For the moment it's not something the admins cannot handle, it's just annoying. If he starts rewriting already existing pages en masse, I will take it to the VSTF. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 09:30, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Super Paper Mario Infobox So I'm adding many of the Super Paper Mario articles that are missing from this wiki, and I request that we add an infobox for Super Paper Mario characters since many of the information on certain articles would fit better in an Infobox, such as Card Rarity, Card Number, Flopside or Flipside counterpart. etc. I would be open to make it but if you don't trust me in making Infoboxes for the wiki that's fine, if your not the right person to ask, please redirect me to whom I should ask and if you don't think there should be an infobox for it, that's fine too. Kind Regard, IanTEB (talk) 08:57, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Famicom Detective Club remake In the Japanese Nintendo Direct, they announced a remake of the first two Famicom Detective Club games. This remake should have an article, but I don't know what it would be called. The title of the trailer is simply "Famicom Detective Club" in Japanese. What should this article be titled? TheAmazingRaspberry (talk) 21:53, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Probably Famicom Detective Club (Switch), like we did for "The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening" and "The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Switch)". It makes the most sense to me. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 22:19, September 5, 2019 (UTC) /soundtrack Articles Hello. I was giving Head templates to soundtrack articles before they became sub-pages of Game articles. Other sub-pages (like galleries and credits) don't have Head templates. Should I remove these templates from the soundtrack articles? Tgr6234 (talk) 21:22, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Yes they don't have one because they are basically part of the main page. Unless it is a physical item sold by Nintendo. If you mean the soundtrack as in a list of song belonging to the game itself and compiled into a page related to the first then yes it doesn't need a head template. If its a physical item then it needs the Head Template with the "product" category. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 22:27, September 8, 2019 (UTC) The physical release is why I was putting Head templates in the first place. However, those product pages were moved to the /soundtrack sub-page (e.g. here). Do pages like this one get to keep their Head template? Tgr6234 (talk) 23:30, September 8, 2019 (UTC) I mean if they are indeed a physical release then they should because they are still individual products atop them being related to a specific game. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 23:52, September 8, 2019 (UTC) New Wiki Manager introduction Hi Ghirahim, I'm Bluerock, and I'm the new , taking over from PsiSeveredHead. Feel free to drop me a message if you have any questions or need any help editing the Wiki! --Bluerock (talk) 15:12, September 18, 2019 (UTC) Navigation menu and main page improvements Hi Ghirahim, just to let you know, I made a few suggestions for the wiki on Astrogamer's talk page. If you could provide your input, as one of the site's admins, that would be great. Many thanks! --Bluerock (talk) 21:46, October 8, 2019 (UTC) Vandalism A user by the name of MacaroniMaster5 is vandalising the wiki with false information. Could you ban them? Also, they created an infobox called Brico-Meiser. Can you please delete that as well? Thanks! TheAmazingRaspberry (talk) 21:45, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Done. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 00:58, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Epic Mario Again The Epic Mario guy is back. Can you delete the pages and ban DonaldDuck1930. Captainfishlip (talk) 19:39, November 28, 2019 (UTC) More vandalism The user is Illumination2010. It's epic mario again. That's all. Thanks! Done! --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 23:31, December 3, 2019 (UTC) Can you delete the Epic Mario Template that was made. Captainfishlip (talk) 23:14, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Vandal is back Hey Ghirahim, the vandal is back again, this time under the name Illumination2016. Could you ban them? Thank you! TheAmazingRaspberry (talk) 16:25, December 5, 2019 (UTC) Done. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 03:15, December 6, 2019 (UTC) He's back... this time his username is EpicMario16. TheAmazingRaspberry (talk) 22:01, December 6, 2019 (UTC) More vandals Hey chief. There's been a few vandals on this wiki. Riley colton unger 2 Has vandalized the Nikki article, and the Epic Mario vandal has created two accounts called Illumination1999 and Illumination2002. Can you please deal with this? Thank you! TheAmazingRaspberry (talk) 21:48, December 9, 2019 (UTC) Done. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 02:03, December 10, 2019 (UTC) Invitation to join the advisor program Hello! I'm Sannse, from Fandom's Editor Experience team. I'm contacting you as the most recently active admin. Hopefully you can pass this on to others as needed. One project that we're excited about launching is an initiative to pair newly registered users with experienced advisors (which they can choose from). These advisors would be available for answering basic editing questions and guiding appropriate edits, in the hope that these users will become active in the local community. Why do this, rather than rely on admins and moderators? We've seen from research and experience (both from Wikipedia) that establishing a human bond with a peer "senpai" or mentor can have a better effect on the comfort of the newcomer, especially where the high volume of edits may cause the quick response of rollbacks rather than taking the time to walk new editors through their early work. While some communities do take that time and care among their leaders, we feel an additional level might put new users at ease and help them be more comfortable with editing. Ultimately, we feel like this project will either free up some time for admins and moderators, or designate them as approachable welcomers to talk to and guide new users. We want to see how effective this is on a relatively small number of communities and see if Fandom's results are consistent with those experienced on Wikipedia. If they are, we may pursue expanding the pilot program and perhaps seeking to build it into a core part of the new platform. Here's what we would wish for your community to agree to: * At least one volunteer advisor, acting as an advisor and advocate helping newcomers. For the most part, this means responding to questions that newcomers leave the advisor in Discussions. Sometimes this may mean the advisor interacts with admins and moderators to address concerns regarding the newcomer. We have some advisors-at-large (those not tied to the local community, but available as fallbacks) already, but if you have ideas on who you might want to represent you in this role (or if you'd like to do so yourself!), feel free to contact me on my Wall. * Discussions / Feeds. Your community must have this active for the current solution to work. This is the primary method in which advisors have open communication with the users that choose them. We also recommend a Feeds channel of “Help Desk” where the communications can be placed, if you do not have a similar channel. * A change to your Welcome Messages to allow a method where a newcomer can choose an advisor. If you are currently participating in the MyDashboard program, there will be a card there to interact with an advisor. We are testing this for the next two months, and will see what the future of the program is thereafter. Is this a program you would feel comfortable with placing on your community? -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 02:20, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Epic Mario The epic Mario person is back. Their username is AlexanderMinecraftIdeaEver. TheAmazingRaspberry (talk) 23:16, January 3, 2020 (UTC) The situation had already been dealt with by Astrogamer when I saw your message. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 19:26, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Pages that should be deleted Hello. The user DjShocker08 created the pages All the best Mario game, Coolest the legend of Zelda game ever, and Nintendo is awsome. The user Combopandafan7 created the pages Super Luigi World and Super Mario 64 Switch. There's also the article Spike (character), which while in good faith, isn't really needed. Could you delete these pages and ban the users DjShocker08 and Combopandafan7? Thanks! TheAmazingRaspberry (talk) 00:03, February 4, 2020 (UTC)